Lucas and Claus play
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Lucas and Claus play a game I choose! Please Review and tell me what you think!


Lucas and Claus sat in the chair in front of the newly constructed computer in their room. For some reason, some of the technology left by New Pork City remained and lots of the towns people wanted them to have it.

Lucas had been on the computer to find a website from an alternate universe where humans like them posted various videos called "Youtube". In one of the most popular, there was a game called Slender. He felt watching it was redundant but Claus made him watch it. It was one of the videos of PewdiePie where he played Slender, the eight pages. Both of them cringed and shrieked in fright when they saw Slender but neither of them backed away even though Lucas really, really wanted to.

So now they were currently looking at the title screen, getting ready to play the game.

"...You ready to do this, Lucas?" asked Claus.

"...No, NEVER!" yelled back Lucas.

"Haha, don't be such a sissy Lucas, everything will be fine!" replied back Claus, so he pressed start.

Lucas pressed up to go so the person on the screen would do the same thing. There was a truck with some batteries on it.

"This is scary Claus..."

Unfortunately for Lucas, Claus was way into the game to care.

"SHH! Be quiet Lucas!"

Then, Lucas found a note.

"Always watches, no eyes? C-Claus can w-we stop now?"

"NO WAY!" Claus' reply caused Lucas to shrink back a bit before continuing the game.

Another page...

"..."

"Oh man, oh man..." Claus was slightly freaking out.

Static appeared on the screen.

"W-what's going o-on?" Lucas asked, scared. He would have wet himself by now if it wasn't for being so paralyzed.

Slender appeared.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_!" Lucas hid under his bed in fright while Claus covered his eyes, screaming with him.

Slender Disappeared.

Both boys panted hard after their loud screaming and Claus continued playing the game while Lucas hid under the bed.

Claus slowly made the person walk towards the building and walked inside. When he turned in the hallway, he screamed before calming down again, but unfortunately this set off Lucas.

"What happened? Did you die? Did he get you? What Happened!?"

"...I saw a chair..."

"I...Claus are you messing with me?"

"No, No! Come see for yourself!"

Lucas walked up to his brother and the computer and looked at the screen closely and saw the chair.

"Huh, I guess you we-"

Unfortunately for Lucas, since he was looking closely at the screen, his full attention went on Slender as soon as Claus turned the person inside the game around and caught sight of him. So he shrieked, backed away, and shoved his way into his bed with a loud "Goodnight!"

Claus was just staring at the screen in horror as the full screen picture of Slender appeared on the screen. Then, he fainted.

...

When he woke up, Lucas and his parents were looking down at him in worry, he groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened...?" he asked with a sigh.

"You fainted after you saw the face of Slender." Lucas said bluntly, where his mother, Hinawa, wacked him in the back of the head.

"I did, all the readers would have thought that you would be the one to pass out, not me?" Claus said, breaking the 4th wall.

"Well, I'm apparently the tough cookie about Slender." Lucas tried to say smugly, but just ended up looking cute. "Oh! And remember when we made that bet that if one of us wet our pants, we would have to do the others chores for 2 weeks?"

"Yeah? What about that?"

"You lost..."

"...Damnit!"

**Me: In the end, Claus got in trouble for using a curse word. And Lucas looked cuter than ever.**

**Ness: But don't the readers... well, read? I mean, this isn't DA...**

**Me: Yeah, but stories and comics aren't the same...**

**Ness:... true...**

**Me: If only I could show you the cuteness of Lucas that I draw...**

**Ness: Then get a DA!**

**Me: I don't think I'm allowed to have one!**

**Ness: You could always ask!**

**Me: Ok we're getting off topic.**

**Ness: Bai, she doesn't own anything except for the ideas, blah blah blah... **

**Me: Hey!**

**Ness: Now ask them!**

**Me: No!**

**Ness, Me: *argues***

**Olimar: *looks scared* uh... goodbye and review? Hehe...**


End file.
